


The Stuffed Toy Fic

by Anonymous



Series: Cursed Fics [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, Stomach Bulge, Stuffed Toys, Teasing, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream gets handsy with a stuffed toy named George.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Cursed Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192190
Comments: 7
Kudos: 132





	The Stuffed Toy Fic

Realistically, this should have been a last resort. It wasn’t. Not for Dream, at least.

“You keep feeling me up,” a muffled voice came from, supposedly, the area where his hand was pressed against a stuffed character (calling it an animal would just be rude). 

“What the hell?”

“I should be the one saying that!” The voice piped up. It sounded masculine, though in the stick-figure-twink-bottom kind of way. “Your hand is literally pressing into my ass!”

Dream jerked his hand away, almost toppling himself over in the process. He crossed his legs over the hardwood floor of his room and peered at the character.

_Well, that’s new._

“What—who?—are you?” He asked slowly, sitting the plushie upright and facing him. “Can you move? You can talk.”

“I can,” the stuffed character responded. “Press the button on my chest.”

“You’re not gonna say please?”

“ _No_! Now press it!”

“Ugh, fine.” Dream rolled his eyes and reached forward, pressing the bright red button flashed across the chest. Within a second, the character became animated, and stretched itself out. “Now answer me!”

The plushie rolled its eyes. “My name is _George_ ,” he said, almost mockingly. “I’m just what you think I am: a stuffie. Magic one, though.” He huffed and crossed his arms. “Wanna explain why you kept feeling me up now?”

“Wh—no, no, I didn’t mean to!”

“Didn’t mean to, _sure_.” George rolled his eyes. “If you wanted to fuck a stuffed toy so bad, you could’ve just asked, really.” He chuckled, removing the cheap fabric that made up the clothes on his body; it was awkward at first, but then it morphed into oddly realistic and _extremely_ humane. He was no longer cloth and fabric but rather—at least it looked like—skin and bone.

Dream swallowed. “W-wait, wait—”

“What’s wrong?” George hummed and, despite his petite size, waddled over to Dream and pressed a warm hand against the half-hard cock through his pants. “Don’t you wanna stuff me full of your cock?”

That did sound nice, sure, but he’s a fucking _stuffed character_.

“I guess?”

_What the fuck?_

“Great!” George chirped happily, running his hands along the outline of Dream’s cock, teasing him until he finally went to the hem and tugged. “Get these off for me.”

Dream huffed and did so, strangely obedient to this toy. He shuffled out of his pants and boxers, leaving his dick out in the open. George looked delighted.

“You’re bigger than I thought,” he said.

“Uh, thanks?” Dream scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. It didn’t hold long, because soon enough George was stroking him with both hands, short and sweet but still enough to get his reddening cock twitching. 

George hopped up with relative ease and spread himself over Dream’s lap; by the looks of it, there was no need for lube at all, but just to be sure he suckled on his fingers and worked himself open before sliding down. It was fucking _heavenly_.

Dream probably had never felt anything so good before. It was the weirdest thing he’d ever felt and the best thing he’d ever felt at the same time. George felt insanely human, all hot skin clenching around his dick. He almost came right then and there.

“Oh fuck, you feel so good,” Dream moaned, awkwardly gripping George’s torso with one hand. His palm wrapped perfectly around the toy.

George chuckled, strangled as it was. “You’re hitting so deep,” he murmured, licking his lips. “Shit, fuck, I don’t think I’ve ever had anything so big before—you’re _so_ big.”

“Shut up already,” Dream snapped. “Start moving.”

George scoffed, but indeed began bouncing up and down on Dream’s cock. He could see the outline poke through his tiny stomach with each motion, so whorishly large compared to his small, frail body. The sounds were incredibly lewd as well, all squelching and quiet popping. “Impatient,” he said with a click of his tongue.

George moved with ease, just as he had gotten Dream’s cock inside of him. He moved up to the head, swirling his stuffed hips and then slammed back down to watch the way Dream’s face twisted and his lips pursed. It was amazing—he had _so_ much stamina and Dream was already getting exhausted.

His hips jerked up to meet George’s, over and over until his voice was breaking over every moan. “Fuck,” he cursed, “gonna cum, George, let me cum inside you.”

“Go ahead, need it inside,” George replied in a high-pitched whimper. 

Dream’s hips stuttered upward as he came inside George, cum leaking out of his small legs and stomach twitching with the cock stuffed inside him. He fell off with a satisfied hum and laughed to himself before straightening up. George was a bit wobbly, but it didn’t matter.

“How was that?” He asked.

“I just fucked a stuffed doll,” Dream said. Post-orgasm clarity was certainly not his friend today. “I just _fucked_ a _stuffed doll_.”

“That you did,” George agreed. “And you enjoyed it!”

“I enjoyed it,” Dream deadpanned.

“You did.”

“What the fuck?”


End file.
